Forum:2003-07-26. FanArt, by Arnoldlvr23
Arnoldlvr23, 26/07/2003 4:27 AM :I was Just looking at all the FanArt on this site, And ive just got to say its some of the best artwork I've ever seen! Personally Im Jealous, I would love to be able to draw that way but thats just not one of my talents. Anyways, this may sound strange.. but I was wondering if anyone takes requests. Say if I asked if you would draw a picture of something in particular, and then you draw it and put it up in the fanart section? I think that would be interesting. :) Just askin..... : -Arnoldlvr for life. : : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 26/07/2003 1:08 PM :I could try to draw something at a request ^_^; ---- Arnoldlvr23, 01/08/2003 12:48 AM :Hi! :) For anyone who wants to try drawing these... here are some I'd like to see. :1. Chocolate boy holding a chocolate bar (or some form of chocolate) And running away from an angry Harold, Who chocolate boy stole the chocolate from. :2. Phoebe and Helga standing back to back with their arms folded, and smiling. (Helga might be scowling) lol :3. A teenage Arnold leaning against his locker and smiling dreamily at Helga as she walks past, holding books and smiling back at him. :If I had talent I'd draw these and post them, but I dont and thats a damn shame. So feel free to try them out yourself I'd love to see them! ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 01/08/2003 10:38 AM :hullo ths is "I save the world 2day" hey LOL cool ideas for hey arnold drawins i'm gonna try those out, i draw hey arnold drawings all the time :but i always run out of ideas :i drew a punk arnold he has black spikey hair with white tips at the top he's doin a punching pose :and another 1 i did was arnold as link and helga as zelda in 1 of those legend of zelda video games he's rescueing her : ---- Phoebe, 03/08/2003 9:18 AM :Those all sound really cool, but I'm a terrible artist or I'd give it a shot... :D ~*Crystaltear*~ :Hi! :) For anyone who wants to try drawing these... here are some I'd like to see. 1. Chocolate boy holding a chocolate bar (or some form of chocolate) And running away from an angry Harold, Who chocolate boy stole the chocolate from. 2. Phoebe and Helga standing back to back with their arms folded, and smiling. (Helga might be scowling) lol 3. A teenage Arnold leaning against his locker and smiling dreamily at Helga as she walks past, holding books and smiling back at him. If I had talent I'd draw these and post them, but I dont and thats a damn shame. So feel free to try them out yourself I'd love to see them! : : ---- Mic_Mic_Clone, 10/08/2003 7:17 PM :I'd love to see that fanart. In my story I have a punk Arnold. Also for the people who said fanfiction.net has only R rated fiction thats not true. It's hard to find R rated ones. That's because there are tons of G-PG13 onesw. Youc an't barely find any R. So I don't see why anyone could say their are tons of R rated ones. I myself have a PG called Spy Time. You should read it. I don't curse so the fic has no curse words but it does have romance. But anyway I'm slapping myself I went into a new thing. But I do have a spikey haired with white tip Arnold in my story. Could you please give me a link to your pic? It'd be so nice. I wanna put a link to it in my story. But I will give you full credit for it. I just could never draw as great as the fanart people can. I mean my Arnold pic looks like he got plastic surgery to deform himself. :'It is not for us to know.' Mic Mic See Ya! ^_~ Mic Mic : ---- hardlypatient247, 10/08/2003 11:14 PM :hi Mic Mic! so your the author of that! i love that story! please update! i myself am writing one, well two, but i like only one of them. but anyways, please update SOON!!!!!!!! :dinochick5 : ---- hardlypatient247, 10/08/2003 11:16 PM :sorry everyone! i'm dinochick5 AND hardlypatient247. i just forgot that i put that instead of this one. : ---- LovelySean, 11/08/2003 6:53 PM :hi michelle can you send me 2 i loe it : ---- LovelySean, 11/08/2003 10:19 PM :send what : : ---- Crimeny, 14/08/2003 1:20 PM :I'm also working on a fanfic. Only I don't know if it's good enough for internet. I will see when it's finished.... Bra : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 15/08/2003 9:59 PM :I'm working on a fanfic too^^v it's more than half waydone..it's called Hellahontas...if you can guess what it's a parody of...it's rated pg, maybe pg-13 for language and crude humour ^^;; I'll post it when i'm done : ---- Eve4000, 16/08/2003 5:12 PM :PG-13 for a parody of Pocahontas??? Oh well. : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 16/08/2003 5:21 PM :well...yeah...it all started one day in church...... anyway, it's nothing sexual but just crude humour and language : ---- Eve4000, 16/08/2003 5:25 PM :ok. I'll look forward to it. LETTERS!! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 17/08/2003 11:21 PM :Here's a message I've sent to people who are members of Nick.com to convince them to save Hey Arnold The Jungle Move and hey arnold fans...(please write to them to you guys of Arnold's room!!) Everyone copy this and send it to as many Hey Arnold Fans as you can! Start letter here:: every one!! if you haven't heard about the second movie: here's what it;'s about: Arnold wins an essay contest and he along with the rest of his class wins a trip to San Lorenz..where his parents where!! A.k.a Arnold meets up with his parents!! you guys...if you REALLY like Hey Arnold! and if you realy want there to be a second Hey Arnold! all you have to do is write, get every one you know to write to Nickelodean and tell them that you want there to be a second movie!! If enough people write there will be another movie!! They have the script written out but they haven't animated it yet...but! if enough people write to them they will!! Every letter counts, here's an example: nickelodean claimed that a certain episode (I forgot ^^;) of rugrats was the ending of the series a couple years ago, but so many people wanted it and liked it that they made even more episodes and even another movie of Rugrats because so many fans wrote, stating that they wanted more. Thus, and therefore, if we all write to Nickelodean and tell them that WE WANT ANOTHER HEY ARNOLD! MOVIE then they WILL Take it into consideration and possibly make another movie, heck..i'm so obsessed that i ORDERED my little brothers to write to Nickelodean along with me to save the movie, but remember, they won't make a movie unless people write to them! Here's some hints if you write to Nick: you have to say that you are between the ages of eight and twelve, or else they won't take you seriously...remember, nickelodean is a kids network. Write as often as you can, and hell, you could write 5 times aday, if not weekly...here's the trick: don't write your return adress or else they know that you'll repeatedly writing them...so please write to them!! I did and now it's your turn! Send this or somehow tell your friends do write... here's the address to send your letters too: 1515 Broadway, New York NY 10036 DON'T GIVE UP! hey!!! what are you reading this for?? you're suppossed to be writing to nickelodean!! <__end here__> ---- Phoebe, 17/08/2003 11:37 PM :I'm gonna do that tomorrow! :D I want to save Hey Arnold! I'll have my sister take me to get some stamps and I'll write up a nice letter. I REALLY hope this works. I love Hey Arnold, without it-- I'd go crazy! Hmmm... It appears I'll have to lie about my age though, that can be rather difficult, but I'll managae. I hope EVERYONE in this group helps comply and we can get this movie going!